


Travis Montgomery Imagines

by cactiem



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 01:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Travis Montgomery imagines from my Tumblr





	Travis Montgomery Imagines

Growing up you always looked up to your older brother, Travis. You became a firefighter just like him. The two of you were very close as kids and still are today. Even though you were at different station than Travis you still hung around with him and his friends a lot which is how you met Jack. It wasn't unusual for you and Jack to be the last ones in the bar. It became a regular occurrence so much so that one night as he walked you up to your front door the two of you kissed, eventually becoming something more than friends, although you labelled it as something casual.

 

No one knew about you and Jack. It was easier to keep it from people due to the fact of you working in different stations. You were standing outside of station 19, making out with Jack, before you left to go to your own shift. "Hey, Jack, Herrera wants to-" Travis started, stopping once he saw the two of you. He looked straight over to you, with a hurt expression.

 

"I will go and see what she wants." Jack said, glancing between the two of you and realising that this was a conversation meant just for you and your brother. Even after Jack had left, silence still fell upon you both. Travis was trying to figure out what to say while you were bracing yourself for the conversation you were about you have. You loved your brother, you really did, but sometimes he can be too overprotective sometimes.

 

"How long has that been going on for? You and Jack, I mean." Travis spoke up.

 

"I few weeks." You shrugged, not seeing the issue here.

 

"A few weeks?!" He exclaimed.

 

"I don't see what the big deal is."

 

"The big deal?"

 

"Yeah, I don't see what the big deal is." You interrupted. "It's just casual between me and Jack."

 

"The big deal is that you kept this from me." He said making you scoff.

 

"You kept Grant from me. How is that any different?" You pointed out but Travis avoided that question and carried on.

 

"And that I know for a fact that this isn't just casual to you. You care, Y/N, and you love. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

 

"Trav, I'm not a child anymore. I can look after myself." You told him, your voice raising slightly from irritation. "I don't need your protection. I'm not you. What happened to you and Michael isn't going to happen to me, okay?" You regretted saying those words the minute they left your mouth but at the same time they had to be said, maybe not like this though. You could tell that Travis was really hurt by your words by the way he shut down.

 

"You know what, that's fine by me, Y/N. Just don't come to me when everything in your life goes to crap, because it always eventually does." He said before walking back inside the station. When you got back to your car you hit the steering wheel out of frustration before going to your own station.

 

That was the last time you spoke to Travis before a big call came through about a high rise on fire downtown. Your friend could tell that something was bothering you but chose to ask you about it after the call had finished. Maybe that was a bad idea as you were now more determined and risky than ever, full of unresolved feelings.

 

You were sweeping the floor for any remaining survivors when the call came in from your captain about evacuating the building. Another call came in through your radio from Andy saying that she needed more time. That's when you knew you couldn't leave just yet, you had to find Travis to see if he's okay and apologise to him. Never before have you left an argument like this and never have you not called each other before a shift. You told your partner to take the victim they had and leave you behind, telling them you would be right behind them. What you didn't expect was an explosion to happen soon after causing some of the ceiling to come crashing down on top of you.

 

The sound of beeping and someone calling your name stirred you from your unconsciousness. You groaned making the person sigh in relief. "It's going to be okay, Y/N. We're going to get you out." Dean assured you as he kneeled beside you. You knew he was only saying that for your sake and that you were royally screwed.

 

"Where's Travis and- and Jack?" You asked him.

 

"They're going to be fine." He said, assessing your situation. You noted that he avoided answering your question which meant that either he doesn't know or he does but it keeping it from you because it's bad. Dean moved a bit of the ceiling from your leg making you scream out in pain. "I'm sorry." He kept apologising over and over again.

 

"You should just go." You told him, although you had an inkling that wasn't going to happen. After all, he did work with your brother and everyone at station 19 is stubborn.

 

"I'm not leaving you here, Y/N. We're going to get you out." He said, adamantly.

 

"Fine. Do you have a phone?"

 

"Why?"

 

"Because, I- I need to apologise Travis. To tell him I didn't mean what I said." You gasped, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall, the possibility of you dying here and leaving Travis becoming all to apparent.

 

"He knows that. He knows that you didn't mean it." Dean tried telling you. He got his phone out anyway and started filming. He could carry on and try and free you from the rubble but knew he didn't have enough time to do that, especially without any tools.

 

"Hey, Travis. If you're seeing this then it must mean I didn't make it. I want to first tell you that this isn't your fault and that you shouldn't blame yourself. I also wanted to apologise. What I said, I didn't mean it. I was upset at you, at your reaction of me and Jack together. You were right it wasn't just casual to me. I was falling for him. What I said about Michael was uncalled for. The truth is that I would be lucky to be just like you. I love you, big bro." Dean finished recording and put his phone away as you half hazardously wiped away the tears that had started falling. "Will you show that to him if I- if I don't make it." Dean nodded sadly, he really hoped he didn't have to show Travis that video.

 

In the distance, Dean could hear Maya and Andy coming down the stairs just as the darkness began creeping in. You felt yourself slowly fall back into unconsciousness having used all of your energy for making that video. While you would have preferred to see him one last time, you were at peace knowing that he had that video.


End file.
